


Bloody yet gorgeous -2Doc vampire AU-

by peachy_duck



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_duck/pseuds/peachy_duck
Summary: Murdoc Niccals is a vampire. Besides having his vampire friend Noodle around, he has been basically alone all 321 years of his undead life. Until one day he stumbles upon a blue haired boy named Stuart Pot.





	Bloody yet gorgeous -2Doc vampire AU-

I had been up all night planning my next meal, it was simple, who and when was all that needed to be figured out.

I heard there'd be a new kid in that one highschool, got transferred because he was getting bullied in his last one. I didn't get to hear why though.

I started putting on my black, Cuban heeled boots. I couldn't imagine myself wearing any other type of shoes. Boots are where it's at. I quickly put on my hooded jacket with all my band pins on it as well. I glanced at the clock above the fireplace. 3:15 PM. The sun would start going down in about an hour. But just in case, I went into my room and grabbed the shades off my bedside table, slipping them on right after.

I opened the front door and started walking towards the path to the road like I usually do. I could’ve flew to school. But I wasn't in much of a rush so I decided to walk instead. It was actually quite nice out today.

The leaves were changing colors, orange, yellow, red. Usually I wouldn't care to pay attention to such things. But I've been needing distractions lately. I hadn't gotten any alcohol in 3 days. Not even a drop. I had been laying in bed too much. I haven't had a chance to get out and buy some, Noodle thinks it's best, but she doesn't understand what it's like. Doesn't help I keep getting banned from bars.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized I was already at the school. I had gotten there in about 30 minutes, but it felt way shorter than that.

I hid by the left side of the school and peeked out to watch as some teens were starting to walk out of the building. And that's when he caught me, the new kid.

He had pretty blue hair and soft pale looking skin. He was tall and thin. Oh he was attractive. Definitely someone I'd like to shag at least once or twice. Maybe even have him during sex, blood would look nice on his skin, and to watch as his life fades from his pitch..? black…? eyes?

Never seen anything like that before. I was staring for so long. I hadn't realized the kid was already hopping in the back of his mum's car. It was too late now. I guess another person will have to do for a meal.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I was back at my cabin, sitting in a rocking chair. It was already the next day, around 7:30 PM I think. I don't feel like checking the clock. The meal I had yesterday was very unsatisfying. But it killed my hunger. Ever since yesterday when I saw that boy I kept thinking about him. Satan I wanted to ravish him. Pin him against the bed and leave bite marks all over him.

Was I interested in him though? No. I don't like people, and I never will. I just need something to release tension sometimes. A quick shag then done. And I'd have dinner after of course. If you catch my drift.

I finally look to the clock. 7:47. At 8:00 is when I usually go on my nightly walks. Just to pass time really. Since I have nothing to do at the moment anyway. I might as well go on one now.

I got up from the rocking chair I was sitting in. It rocked back and forth a bit behind me. I grabbed my hooded jacket and put it on quickly. It's always chilly out, especially at night. I already have my boots on, and I won't be needing my shades. I opened the front door and peaked out a bit. Usually at night Noodle likes to try and jump scare me. Never really works out for her though, you can't scare Murdoc Niccals that easily!

-  
It was around 3:00 AM. I was up. Writing in my notebook. Suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from outside. I quickly got up to check what it was.

I opened the front door a bit, popping my head out to look outside of the cabin, nothing.

I stepped outside this time and look again to make sure.

Again, nothing.

I turned around to head back inside.

"BOO!" Noodle yelled in front of me. She had snuck into the cabin while I was looking around. That little bastard.

I jumped, and almost fell to the ground from trying to back up from her. "FUCKIN' SATAN, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" I cursed at her. "It's 3 AM! What in the hell are you doing here!"

"Just wanted to do a checkup on my favorite old man!" She giggled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"You’re lucky I have no heartbeat cause it would have stopped right then and there if I did." I joked.

Noodle rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh quit being dramatic pickle man."  
-

I closed the door behind me and started my walk. I grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of my jacket's pocket and the lighter out of my other pocket. I slipped a stick between my lips and lit it. I shoved the lighter and the cigarettes back.

I listened as the leaves crunch beneath me as I walked. Think I'm gonna finally walk to the liquor store. I start walking toward where the road was. As I kept getting closer to it I started to see a passed out body on the side of it, they looked familiar.

I continued walking closer to the person, blue hair, pale skin, It was that one kid! But what was he doing here passed out on the side of the road?

I ran up to him and crouched down. I put my hand on his left cheek to turn his face towards me. He's breathing, so he isn't dead. I listened to his soft breathes for a moment, he looks so delicate, vulnerable and sweet. What an angel. Too bad he won't be alive much longer.

Then I suddenly got an idea. Maybe I could keep him just for a bit longer. Take care of him while he's unconscious, and when he wakes, I can say he owes me for taking care of him. Perfect.

I wrap my arms under him to pick him up. Wasn't too much of a struggle, having that vampire strength came quite handy sometimes. I lifted him carefully, having him in my arms somehow made him look more like an angel.

I walked back to my cabin. Being careful not to hit his legs on any of the trees. As they were very long. I sat him down in the chair that was placed by the front of one of the cabin windows outside. I opened the front door to my home and pick the bluenette up again. I turn to the side a bit so I can bring him in without hitting his body on the doorway. I laid him down on a brown couch that was to the right next to the entrance, I took one of the decor pillows that were placed on it and put it under his head.

Guess there isn't much I can do now until he wakes up. I decided to go to my room. I think I'll stay up and write. It has been a while and I still don't have any alcohol. Seeing as I bumped into a situation before I could even start making my way to the liquor store.

Distractions, distractions.

I grabbed my notebook off the bedside table and the pencil next to it. I think I have an idea for this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write an actual fanfic so I'm sorry if it kinda sucks and I had originally planned on making this 2000 words but I was having a bit of trouble I'll try to make sure the next chapter will be much more interesting and 2000 words like I had planned on


End file.
